Estelle's Unexpected Christmas Gift
by ShippingGamer1605
Summary: Estelle is waiting for Brave Vesperia to return but gets a surprising early visit from a very close friend. One-shot Yustelle


In the capital city of Zaphias, princess Estellise Sidos Heurassein was walking in the castle's garden. It was snowing outside, and the maids and servants could be seen running around. There was a Winter Ball coming up for the nobles and guilds to get together, and there were only a few hours before the ball began. As the snow continued to fall, Estelle sat down on one of the garden benches and placed the novel she was reading down. She smiled, looking up at the light gray clouds covering the city with their white beauty. As she looked around, she could hear footsteps coming from behind. She stood up and turned around to see her best friend standing by the entrance to the garden. Yuri Lowell. Here was the man who helped her to escape the castle that one night, which led to the two of them and Yuri's canine companion Repede to start a journey around the world. Yuri's goal was to retrieve the Lower Quarter's aque blastia from a blastia core thief, but it became more and more dangerous as they were getting wrapped up in saving the world. Coming back to reality, Estelle ran over to the black-haired swordsman and hugged him tightly. He jumped but returned the favor by wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"Yuri! You're back!" she yelled, her joy and excitement evident on her face. He chuckled lightly and released her from his grip.

"Well, Captain Karol let me come back early for Christmas, but the others are coming here tomorrow. I came with Repede early to surprise you and Flynn," Yuri explained. Repede barked in agreement, and Estelle knelt down in front of him. She reached her hand towards his head and, to her surprise, he allowed her to pet him. She gently rubbed her right palm on the center of his forehead. Yuri looked down at Repede, giving him a look that said: "thank you." Estelle stood back up, and took Yuri's hand, leading him to the bench where her book lay. She picked it up and gave it to him, placing it in his slightly rugged hands. Yuri's eyes widened for a second but returned to normal when he saw the cover. It was a black hardcover with a white diamond-shaped star on the front. The title read "Brave Vesperia: The Journey to Save the World." He smiled as he began to flip through the pages, glancing up every few seconds to see Estelle's face waiting with anticipation. He held the book by the spine and slapped it shut. Estelle gave him a confused look, her green eyes glowing brightly against the snow. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, and she could feel his breath on her ear.

"Come with me," he whispered. As Yuri grabbed his sword, the Fell Arm "Abyssion", he pulled Estelle with him into the castle. Estelle struggled to keep up with him in her heels; he just wouldn't slow down! Estelle sighed as she reminisced about their previous adventures, the memories that led to this moment in time. He turned a corner, and Estelle's room was only a few feet away. Estelle lightly tugged on his arm, and his eyes met hers in a mildly intense stare.

"Yuri, where are you going?" she asked. He sighed lightly, waving his hand nonchalantly. She cocked her head, confusion evident on her face and eyes.

"I have a surprise for you. Don't worry, you'll like it. I promise," he smiled his famous half-smile. His eyes left hers and looked at her door. "Also, don't get any ideas. If you do, I'll have to punch the old man for being a bad influence on the innocent princess."

Estelle giggled but was cut off by Yuri's hand covering her eyes. She tried to pull his hand from her eyes, but it was useless. He told her to stop trying to move his hand because it would ruin the surprise he had for her. She could hear their footsteps and him opening the door to her bedroom. When he closed the door and uncovered her eyes, she was greeted by a moving box with about twenty holes on each side. Something inside it was whimpering, probably craving the attention of the people it knew were in the room. As Estelle walked over to the box, the present inside started running around frantically, making it move like crazy. She opened it and inside was a chocolate brown and cream colored Boston terrier puppy. The tiny dog jumped into Estelle's arms and assaulted her with kisses, making her giggle like crazy. Yuri looked at Repede, who was curled up on the floor by the window. The dog nodded and, grabbing a tiny green plant, walked over to the door. He leaned on the door to keep balance and placed a small mistletoe leaf in the center of the doorframe. Estelle placed the dog on her bed, her eyes showing confusion as she examined the plant. Yuri lightly grabbed her hand and placed his other hand on her waist. He turned her around so that she was now staring into his eyes, obsidian irises meeting green irises. His eyes were half-lidded as he slowly leaned closer to her. Estelle followed suite as she felt his breath on her lips. Their heads met, then parted as their lips made contact for the first time. Estelle could feel butterflies within her spread throughout her entire body as he leaned in, deepening their kiss. Yuri pulled her closer to him, and she opened up for him. He made sure to examine her mouth completely before separating to catch his breath. Her eyes shined like the stars as he leaned in for another heated kiss. Estelle's hands reached from Yuri's waist to his neck, her fingers dancing and playing in his hair. His hands made their way down her back, slowly dropping until they reached her hips. Estelle moaned, Yuri's touch making the butterflies even more intense. They parted once again, their hands and arms staying around the other.

"So, how did you like your Christmas present?" Yuri asked, panting slightly. Estelle smiled, her finger tracing the shape of his mouth.

"A surprise visit, a puppy, and my first kiss under the mistletoe? It's the best Christmas gift I've ever been given. Thank you, Yuri," Estelle said, nestling her face into his neck and taking in his scent. She thought about the taste of him: lemon gels and ginger. She giggled into his neck, his hands slowly caressing her head. To her disappointment, he let go of her waist and intertwined his hands with hers. His eyes had a spark of passion that made Estelle become mesmerized in them, in _him._

"Yuri, how long are you able to stay here in Zaphias?" she asked, the fear of not being with him seeping into her mind. Yuri looked to the side, his eyes now seeming somewhat distant.

"About a week or so; I leave when Karol and the others do. I'm not sure how long that'll be, but I'll try to convince him to give me some time away from the guild," he explained. Estelle frowned slightly, knowing that her new partner may not be with her for long. It hurt her to see him leave for Dahngrest every time, but she waited until she was alone to let her true feelings show. _When Karol comes,_ she thought, _I'll convince him to let Yuri come visit more often._ As she walked over to her bed, she felt Yuri place his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. He told her that they would need to tell Flynn about their new relationship, but she, to his surprise, told him that Flynn could figure it out himself. He smiled, knowing that he had, unsurprisingly, influenced her with his carefree attitude. As they sat together on her bed, Yuri laid his arm over her shoulders and she leaned into his chest, feeling his heartbeat. They both smiled, wondering what the future held for their relationship as they stared out the window, the snow falling delicately and creating a beautiful winter wonderland outside.

"Yuri?" Estelle began, her words like a wisp of her full voice. "If Karol understands our situation, which I know he will, would you… would you be willing to settle down with me in the future?" A bold question, indeed, Yuri thought as he looked down at her face. He placed a lopsided smile on his face and nodded, which earned him another kiss from Estelle. They parted soon after and continued to stare into the snowy sky above from the window.

"I'll do whatever it takes to stay by your side," he muttered as he stroked Estelle's back. Her breathing was slow and steady, signaling that she had fallen asleep. He leaned his head on top of hers and fell asleep alongside her.

 _ **As the winter snow fell, the new couple dreamed about their future together.**_

 _ **The End! :3**_

 _ ***Hope you enjoyed this Christmas One-shot for Yuri x Estelle! I feel that they needed a kickstart for their relationship, and Christmas was around the corner, so this was perfect timing!***_


End file.
